


baby bleed the gas

by tuesdaysgone



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd tried to get themselves loose for at least half an hour, but no go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby bleed the gas

**Author's Note:**

> For trope_bingo, the "handcuffed/bound together" square. Thanks to fleurdeliser for helping me out with this.

"The cavalry's here," Gerard whispered to Mikey when the sounds started, three or four tightly controlled bursts of laser fire and the muted thud of bodies falling against the unyielding surface of the motel room door. It all happened so fast that none of the Dracs even got off a return shot.

"Yeah, but did the cavalry bring backup? These cuffs aren't coming off without a toolbox, and even you can't shoot with your hands behind your back." Mikey shifted irritably, his leather jacket sticking against the back of the cheap folding chair and against Gerard's shoulders. Gerard had mouthed off plenty when the Dracs had first cuffed them and dumped them in this room, and that had only earned them their current position - handcuffed _and_ bound, back-to-back and ankles-to-chair-legs, with a handy roll of duct tape. They'd tried to get themselves loose for at least half an hour, but no go.

"They took our guns anyway," Gerard replied with a shrug. If Mikey wasn't so worried about more Dracs showing up, he'd have rolled his eyes at how blasé Gerard sounded. Then again....

It was Frank. Thirty more seconds and the rattling of the doorknob turned into his grinning face, Frankenstein mask pushed up into his hair, bandanna askew. "Look at you fuckers," he said. "All wrapped up like a pretty little present. Is it my birthday?"

"Bite me," Gerard replied. Mikey craned his neck to watch Frank's progress. Frank was already on his knees, flicking open a switchblade and sawing at the tape around Gerard's legs, and he snapped his teeth obligingly in the vicinity of Gerard's thigh.

"Save it for when I'm not taped to my brother's fucking back, Ghoul," Mikey sighed.

"You could stop looking over your shoulder," Frank suggested sweetly, leaning over to saw at the tape around Mikey's calves, then shifting to the tape around their torsos. "Shit, handcuffs too? What did you do to piss them off?"

"Poison opened his mouth," Mikey replied, and Frank giggled.

"Yeah, that'd do it." The tape finally released and Mikey stood immediately, rocking from foot to foot to try and ease the cramps in his legs. He felt a tug at his wrists - Frank was inspecting the cuffs, making a disgusted noise. "Sorry, babies, I can't pick these fast enough. Car's in the arroyo. Think you can make it?"

"Go," Gerard ordered, and Frank headed for the door, covering their six until they got to the rickety metal stairs.

"Don't break your necks," he said, clattering down ahead of them and taking up another defensive position at the bottom. Mikey gritted his teeth and followed, but when they reached the dirt lot it was empty except for an actual fucking tumbleweed or two.

Scrambling down the rocky side of the arroyo with his hands cuffed behind his back was not fun, but Mikey and Gerard both thumped up against the side of the Trans Am at about the same time. Mikey looked back up the slope at Frank, who was squinting off into the distance, but he holstered his ray gun after a moment and scrambled down in a small avalanche of pebbles and dirt to join them. He pulled open the door and shoved them both unceremoniously into the back seat before reaching under his vest and pulling out their ray guns from where he'd tucked them at the small of his back.

Frank tossed the guns onto the passenger seat and jumped into the driver's seat. "Stay down," he barked as Gerard leaned forward. "If you get shot back there, I'm going to fucking reanimate you just to kill you myself." He gunned the engine and stomped on the gas, shooting off down the creek bed as Gerard thumped heavily back into Mikey.

"Ouch," Mikey said. He didn't know what Frank had seen up on the road, but down here in the arroyo they were relatively hidden from sight, even though the rutted dirt and rocks made a piss-poor driving surface. Gerard and Mikey bounced around the back seat of the car like rag dolls until they managed to prop themselves shoulder-to-shoulder and brace themselves with their feet.

"This feels familiar," Gerard shouted over the rush of wind from the open windows.

"No offense," Mikey shouted back, "but this was not how I wanted to spend my day."

"I'm having fun," Frank yelled over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Frank," Mikey yelled back, then swore as Frank wrenched the car out of the arroyo and onto the pitted surface of one of the paved zone roads.

Frank reached over and flicked through the channels on their cannibalized CB radio, but the Drac frequencies were quiet. Mikey released the breath he was holding. They'd gotten away clean. For now. Then again, Frank had a freaky-good sense of timing when it came to drac patrols. Luck, Mikey supposed.

"Aw, fuck," he swore. "Left my bike helmet."

"Don't worry, I'll make you a new one." Mikey could see a nasty little grin pulling at the corner of Gerard's mouth and he knew Gerard was picturing Korse's face when the backup Drac patrol arrived and reported them gone.

Route Perdu turned into Route Guano and soon enough Frank was turning onto the maze of dirt roads that would lead them cross-zone to the diner. "Home sweet home," Frank announced, pulling into the lean-to at the back of the building and killing the engine. He jumped out of the car and flipped the seat forward, helping them out of the back seat. "Break out the plasma cutter, Jet Star!" he called out as they walked inside.

Mikey followed him to the workroom, smiling a little at the obvious relief in Ray's eyes when he saw all three of them. "Guess we should start carrying bolt cutters in the trunk," Ray said with a sigh.

"Fuck you, we haven't needed to be cut out of cuffs for at least a month," Gerard said.

"You wouldn't need to be at all if you'd stop getting fucking caught," Ray replied.

"That's no fun," Gerard said cheerfully. Frank had his hands on Gerard's hips, backing him slowly towards the door, and Gerard was just smirking and going with it.

Mikey did roll his eyes this time. So did Ray. "Guess I'm doing Mikey's cuffs first," he snarked.

"Go ahead, we can wait," Frank purred.

"Ugh," Mikey said. "Go be gross somewhere else."

"Planning on it," Frank called back over his shoulder as he followed a still-cuffed Gerard out the door. Mikey looked back at Ray, making a face when he saw how Ray's lips were twitching.

Ray gave him an elaborately innocent smile and flipped a welding mask down over his face, reaching for the cutter. "Forget them," he mumbled indistinctly from behind the mask, wrapping his arms around Mikey's waist, his fingers skating gently down Mikey's forearms with a meaningful little squeeze. "I really prefer when your hands are free."

Mikey laughed and turned in Ray's arms so Ray could get at the cuffs. "Me too, Ray. Me too."


End file.
